


Another Mother

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [664]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: scribbles97 askedJohn Penny and 22:  childhood best friends aufor the AU Meme
Series: prompt ficlets [664]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Another Mother

1) They’re cute babies, both golden haired and eyes the colour of where the sky met the sea. They napped together in the same crib, hands and feet kicking happily as they settled before sleeping peaceably, much to the relief of their parents.

2) Three years old, and the world is theirs to explore. John has a trike, sized for his small body, handed down from an older brother and well-worn already. But the trailer is new, and it’s Penny’s favourite place, sat with her blanket barking orders and pointing sternly as to where their adventures should pedal next.

3) She’s back in England, and John has a map on his wall with a pin on it to show him where she is. They’re allowed half an hour to chat before bed, and John has a question to ask her. “I have to go to school tomorrow. Is it wrong I’m scared?”

She shakes her head. “No, I’m scared too. Daddy says it’s just like nursery, but there are so many big kids there.”

He really misses his best friend.

4) Penny is homesick; the girl’s dorm is kept chilly, the rows of tightly made beds made personal only by a bright blanket or a well-loved teddy.

Her compact is for emergencies, daddy said. She’s sure this counts. John answers on the second ring. “Penny? Are you okay?” She sniffles, and in the image John’s world spins as he rushes to a bolt hole to curl up around his comm. “Hey, hey, it’s ok, talk to me.”

“I hate boarding school.”

“Want me to come bust you out?”

That makes her smile.

5) John carries the last box up the stairs. “What do you have in here? Bricks?”

“Shoes,” she says with a smile. “Is that it?”

“That’s the last box. We are officially room mates.” She’s laughing as they high five. “Now as official college room mates, I think we are contractually obliged to order pizza.”

Penny is aware of herself drifting off, belly full and heart warm. Next to her on the couch, John is sliding over sideways already. Penny gathers up the blanket, spreading it over both their laps, and cuddles up against him before letting sleep claim her too.


End file.
